I realize
by Qtipsie
Summary: After a horrible accident on a mission, Naruto is put into Intensive Care. Sakura realizes how much Naruto truley means to her. Time Skip [NaruSaku] [Slight lemon] Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters. This is based in Time Skip. Enjoy!

[[ Chapter 1

She was standing out on her balcony . Her pink hair that extended to her shoulders blew in her face against the cool spring breeze. She held in her hand a picture. But this time Sasuke, the blue haired boy she crushed on as an immature adolescent was not in this picture. ( In fact she put that picture away all together. )But this picture was of only herself and her dear friend Naruto Uzumaki. She looked up into the sky as birds flew overhead.

Naruto…Come home soon. She thought to herself. It wasn't to long ago and a few more missions along side him that Sakura Haruno realized something she never thought possible…

Her clock started to chime, telling her it was time to leave off to see Tsunade - Sensei. She sat on her bed and placed the picture back on her end table. She put on her boots, brushed out her hair, gave herself one last look over in the mirror and set off. She arrived at Lady Tsunade's quickly and was right away put to work sorting files and sending out messages to other villages and Shinobi and/or Kunoichi. She mainly despised this chore but it gave her time to think.

Of course the first thing to run through her mind was Naruto. He had left out a week ago for a mission with Master Jiraiya and so far there was no word from the two. This worried Sakura. She had already lost Sasuke…She didn't want to lose Naruto as well. Naruto was her best friend ,besides the other Kunoichi in the village, and he was her support group. Naruto…You better come back! Her inner self screamed. She laughed to herself knowing their was nothing for her to worry about….

" Sakura! We are needed in the ER now!" yelled Lady Tsunade only having time to kick the door open and keep moving. Sakura sprang to her feet grabbing her medical pack. She followed after Lady Tsunade and wasn't paying much attention to notice her stop. ( She nearly bumped into her.) "Who are the patients?" Tsunade asked a nurse whom handed her a clipboard. Tsunade's face went pale in an instant.

" Sensei? What's wrong? Who is….." Sakura was suddenly cut off by her teacher. " Sakura…I want you to go home immediately." She said to her apprentice sternly. " What? Why? Who is it Sensei….." She looked at the Hokage. She herself was in tears. " No…..Sensei….it's not…" Sakura stopped herself. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

" Jiraiya-sama is in the OR. His vital organs are bruised and some are bleeding…." Tsunade said proceeding down the hallway. " and…..what about…..Naruto." Sakura forced herself to say his name. Almost as if she was cursing his very being. Tsunade stopped at a door. It read ' Intensive Care'. She opened the door and Sakura felt her heart stop completely. Her eyes swelled and she couldn't hold back her emotions. She felt herself go numb, holding herself up on the wall. She stood there in place, staring at her friend whom laid in the hospital bed….on the verge of death.

* * *

"Good morning Naruto" Sakura said entering the room that occupied her friend. He laid there unconscious. Bandages on almost every inch of his body and hooked up to every medical machine necessary. She sat her bag down by a chair and took a set herself beside Naruto's bed.

She moved some hair out of his face and stared at his almost lifelike body. He looked peaceful, content. She held onto his hand and held it up the lips, gently kissing the back of it. "Wake up soon Naruto. You can't become Hokage if you're just going to lay around." She said making herself laugh.

" How…how is he doing?" Said a sweet, gentle voice from the entrance way. Sakura looked up to see Hinata Hyuuga standing there. She was blushing and behind her back she held a rose and a box of dog treats. " He's getting better. Lady Tsunade says he is out of deaths hands….Who are the flowers and treats for?" Sakura asked already knowing the answer to her question.

" oh!….um….There for…." Hinata started blushing even more. "Kiba and Akamaru." managed to blurt out. Sakura laughed. " He…overworked himself…..and I thought it would be nice….to go see him." She said looking at the floor to hide her face. " That's nice of you Hinata. Give him my best wishes" Sakura said with a smile. Hinata smiled back and went on her way.

Seems like Hinata has found a new crush. Sakura thought to herself. She stared back down at Naruto. She stood up and gathered her things. Visiting hours were almost over and she had work to do for Lady Tsunade. She gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead and went to leave.

Hanging on the door was a calendar. She crossed out another day. " Two whole weeks…" She looked back at Naruto one last time. " Wake up Naruto…"

[[ End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

-1[[Chapter 2

"Sakura-chan….Sakura-chan wake up"

Naruto?

"Sakura-chan. What are you doing laying around?"

Naruto? Is that you?

Sakura squinted her eyes as she walked out into the bright sunlight. She looked around. The streets were empty and a gentle wind blew. "Naruto?"

"Over here Sakura…I'm over here"

Sakura followed the sound of Naruto's voice. "Hurry up Sakura-chan. Come look! Quickly!"

"Wait! Naruto where are you!?"

She ended up in the middle of the first practice area where herself, Naruto and Sasuke had there first mission with Kakashi-Sensei.

" Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto standing only a few feet in front of her. He held out his hand to her waiting for her to take it. She was about to when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

" What about me Sakura? I thought you loved me?"

She turned around to see Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura-chan. Come with me" Naruto said holding out his hand

"No Sakura. Come with me"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura covered her ears and fell to her knee's. She didn't know what to do

"Stop it…..STOP IT!"

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Sakura suddenly snapped awake and looked around confused. "It….was only a dream?"

" Sakura if your that tired then just go home for the day" Tsunade said not to happy with her pupil.

"I apologize Sensei." Sakura said.

She left quickly not to anger her any further. As she walked home she thought about her dream. She didn't know what it meant or why she had it. She tried to shack it from her mind and decided since it was only noon that she would go to see Naruto.

She ended up rooftop jumping to the hospital. Something in her gut told her she needed to get there fast. She felt her heart race and she felt her eyes swell and she began to cry. She didn't know why though. She ran straight into Naruto's room.

"Naruto?"

But the bed was empty.

"What?…..Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura-chan!"…

[[ End of Chapter 2

A/N: Tehehe I like teasing you guys. Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

[[Chapter 3

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned out at the sound of her name and continued to cry at the new sight. There stood Naruto in the corner in the room. He held himself up with a crutch and he still had a few bandages here and there. But it was Naruto, awake and flashing his goofy smile

" I had a feeling you were gonna come see me." he said gesturing to the withering flower.

"It was about to die…Thank you for visiting me too"

As he spoke Sakura slowly walked towards him. When she got close enough she placed her hand on his cheek. This stopped him from speaking and caused him to just stare down at her. He placed his own hand on top of hers.

"Naruto…."

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

She couldn't control her emotions or feelings. Nor could she find the words to say. She was grateful and relieved he was okay. No. She thought. It's more then that…I'm…I don't know?

She gently laid her head on his chest and clinched tightly to his shirt. "I missed you Naruto."

Naruto smiled and embraced her. " I missed you too…"

* * *

That same day Naruto was released from the hospital. Although he didn't leave until visiting hours were over. He went straight from his room to Jiraiya's. Sakura noticed his expression change the instant they entered the room. She herself was shocked to see the Pervy-sage's current condition.

He was still unconscious. He had no shirt on yet you could see every stitch overlapping older scars. Blood still slightly seeped through the bandages. He no longer needed machines to keep him alive but he was still in bad shape.

Naruto didn't stay there very long. It almost seemed as if as soon as they entered they left. Sakura walked Naruto home. She wondered if it was more then just Naruto's sensei being injured that was bothering Naruto. And she disliked seeing him when he was upset and troubled. Then an idea hit her.

She looped her arms with him and stared up at him with a smile. "Hey Naruto! Lets go to the ramen stand! My treat!"

He looked down at her almost in shock. "um…Are you…asking me on a date?" He said as a slight smirk appeared in the corner of his smile.

"Yes I am! C'mon lets go!" She said happily. She was actually quit excited about this 'date'. Plus she could fill Naruto in on what he missed in his 3 weeks of sleep.

Everyone at the ramen stand was happy to see Naruto well. They were also shocked to see him come looping arms with Sakura. She gave a slight blush and helped him sit down.

" I got it Sakura-chan."

" No let me help you Naruto you just got out of the hospital"

They started to argue a little until they heard laughter from behind them. They turned to see Kakashi-Sensei sitting not to far down from where they were. The blushed and quickly sat down. They ordered there ramen. (Naruto got 3 bowls to make up for his absence)

They laughed and joked even after they finished and paid for there meal. Sakura had never had so much fun with Naruto before. And he never seemed so….attractive to her before either. This startled Sakura later that night as she laid in bed awake. She sat up quickly in bed after thinking about nothing but Naruto consistently for the past 3 hours.

"Do I….no I couldn't…could I?"

* * *

Naruto woke up to a loud knock on his apartment door. He struggled out of bed and was quit capable of walking with out support. This gave him confidence as he answered the door.

He was shocked to see Sakura standing there. She held I in her hands two big bags of food.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" She said coming into his apartment. "Geez this place is a mess Naruto…" She placed the food down on the counter and turned around to him with a smile.

"Um….What are you doing here…in my house…at 9:00 in the morning?" He said taking off his sleeping cap and hiding it behind his back. Sakura laughed.

"Well…Lady Tsunade said you shouldn't move around a lot and do things on your own…so I figured I'd help you out until your better!" She said starting to look around for a pan and spatula.

"But I'm better…see. No crutch!" He said walking over to her confused. Why does she WANT to help me? He thought to himself. What if she likes me?…Oh I doubt it. Probably an order from Granny-sage.

" Well you still aren't one hundred percent better so I'll take care of you until you are…"she said standing up and facing him realizing her wording.

"Your gonna take care of me eh?" He said smiling

" Not like that you big pervert!" She said swatting at him. He dodge knowing what could happen if hr fist made contact. " Your becoming just like Jiraiya-sama…"

Naruto sat down at his table. His upset and troubled expression returned to his face. Sakura quickly changed the subject.

" So do you want an omelet? Or just regular bacon and eggs with rice?" She asked taking out a carton of eggs and bacon of the bags.

"Your making breakfast?" He said looking up at her oddly.

"Yes. I can cook! Okay I'll make us an omelet plate with some rice. How's that sound?" She said turning on the stove and greasing down the pan.

" If your making it…I don't mind what we eat Sakura-chan." He said smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Alright! Lets get started!"

[[ End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

[[ Chapter 4

"OW Sakura be careful that hurt!"

"Your being a big baby. Sit still and it won't hurt as much"

" Sakura get off me! Not so hard….OW!"

" Geez Naruto. Fine forget about it. Fix it yourself!"

Sakura said handing him the bandages and alcohol swabs. She stood up, placing her hands on her hips and staring him down. She put on her your-such-an -ass face but her mind told a very different story. In front of her sat a topless, helpless Naruto. Sakura could see every muscle in his chest and arms. Her mind screamed at her in ecstasy!

"If you think you can re-bandage yourself without my help then fine! I'll just go see Sai. He probably…" Sakura was cut off by Naruto hugging her around the waist and holding on to her as if he was protecting his property.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I won't complain anymore." He said in such a tone she felt sorry for him. She smiled kneeling down and continuing her medical aid. They sat in silence for a while. Sakura had been caring for Naruto for almost a week and she was amazed on how fast he was recovering. He really didn't need the bandages at all.

" You're healing so well Naruto-kun…" She said taking advantage and gently touching his chest to place a bandage.

"Yeah. All thanks to you though" He said blushing.

Sakura smiled and her eyes focused on his stomach where the seal keeping the Kyuubi inside him was. She placed her hand over the seal out of curiosity. Naruto quickly stood up and put a shirt on in disgust.

" I think I'm okay. Thanks Sakura-chan" He said with his back turned to her.

" I'm sorry Naruto…" She said " But can I ask you something?"

Naruto turned and looked her in the eyes. They gave off a sense of pain, sorrow and regret. She stood up and walked over to him. He slowly hugged him and laid her head on his chest.

" Naruto…what happened on the mission? What happened to you and Jiryai-"

She was suddenly pushed away from her embrace. She looked at Naruto a little hurt and confused. He looked at her angry. But she couldn't tell if he was angry at her…or himself.

" Nothing! It was an accident like the reports said!" He said grabbing his bag. " I'm going home. Thanks for-"

" Naruto. Please don't go. I know your not telling me the whole story. Why?" She asked. She was a little afraid of Naruto and she didn't understand why.

Naruto suddenly looked down to the floor. "Nothing. Don't worry about it!" And with that said he bolted out the door.

Sakura stood there. She felt as if she had just been heartbroken. What could have happened? She thought to herself. She grabbed her shoes and ran out the door after him

* * *

Sakura searched for Naruto everywhere she could think of. His house, the ramen stand, the training area…yet she couldn't find him. She slowly walked down the street thinking to herself. She was brought back to reality but the sound of thunder.

" When did it start storming?" She said to herself. "Naruto!"

She searched for what seemed to be hours. She went into an alley and sat down against the wall. She was soaked to the bone, freezing and it was now dark out. She looked up and closed her eyes. Allowing the rain to hit her face. Naruto…where are you? She thought. Then she heard a sound as if someone was crying.

She got up and there at the other end of the alley sat Naruto. He was sitting against the wall and crying. Sakura slowly walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She moved some hair out of his face.

" Now why are you crying?" She said in a gentle voice. Naruto looked up at her with a heavy face.

" I did it."

" What did you do" She asked getting closer.

" I hurt Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto snapped out. He started to cry even harder then before and Sakura sat there in surprise. How could Naruto, who wanted to be Hokage and protect the village, have hurt a Sanin?

"Naruto…are you sure?" Sakura asked " Maybe they put you in a Genjutsu and it seemed like you hurt Jiraiya…"

" No…I didn't it I know I did…" He said placing a had over his seal. " I…lost control…and the last thing I remember clearly was seeing Sensei laying on the ground covered in blood. I remember the pain of being burnt…and blood on me too….then I passed out…"

Sakura place her hand over his and he swiped it away. " Please don't Sakura…If I hurt Sensei…I could hurt the people in this village…I could hurt…How could I be Hokage when I…" Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence. He looked down trying to hide his emotions from her.

Sakura was now so close that she sat between his legs. She put her hands on his cheeks and raised his head up so they looked each other in the eyes.

" You will be Hokage." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her in surprise. " You care so much for this village and I know you'd die to protect it. If Gaara can be Kazekage then you can be Hokage." She hugged him tightly " I believe in you Naruto…and Jiraiya wouldn't hold this against you. He loves you like you're his son…" She said ending the hug and putting her forehead to his.

" Sakura-chan…"

And with that said Sakura did the most unexpected thing in her whole life. She gently pressed her lips to Naruto's. She kissed him. At first Naruto was stunned, then slowly he kissed her back….

[[ End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

[[ Chapter 5

Sakura couldn't keep focused the next day. She kept going off into a fantasy land of what she had done the night before. I kissed Naruto! She thought to herself and started to blush.

She was suppose to be organizing missions into there categories, but her mind kept wandering off into naughty little thoughts. She smirked at the thought of a naked Naruto doing wonderful things to her body…

" Sakura!"

She jumped at the sound of Lady Tsunade's voice. She looked up at her with an embarrassed look on her face.

" Sorry Sensei…" She said

" Well at least I know Sai isn't the only artist among us. Just please don't draw 'that' while in public." Tsunade said directing Sakura's attention to what she had been doodling on a scroll.

Sakura let out a squeal and grabbed the scroll with a flustered face and emotion. " I…apologize….sensei" She said trying to hide her picture. Tsunade laughed and went off to do her own work for the day.

Sakura finished quickly and ran home before anyone could stop and talk to her. When she got home she threw her bag down onto the table and didn't care to pick up anything that fell out. She went into her bedroom and sighed at the sight.

Naruto still laid there sleeping. She assumed the rain and stress from last night tired him out a lot. Then again it was only 10:45 in the morning and he had nothing to get up for. She giggled to herself and heard her phone ring.

It was Ino wondering what happened to their plans to go shopping. Sakura sat down with a cup of tea and tried to explain what happened without much detail.

"…So I'm sorry Ino…Tonight?….No I have plans…with Naruto…" She said not paying much attention at all. She was still in a la-la land of fantasy and inappropriate thoughts. She didn't even notice Naruto walk by until she saw he was half dressed.

"um….good morning Naruto-kun" She laughed at his cloths. Boxer shorts was all he wore. " Yes Ino I said Naruto…He stayed the night….what do you think happened?…I have to go bye"

She hung up the phone and went up and hugged Naruto from behind. Naruto smiled turning around and kissing her gently on the lips. " Back so soon?"

" I finished up quickly so we could hang out" She said smiling

" Well what would you like to do Sakura?" He asked tugging at her bra-strap as a hint. Sakura laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom with her.

" A shower sounds nice"

* * *

"Sakura-chan"

Sakura saw she once again stood in the training field. This time she saw Sasuke standing there.

" Do you love me Sakura?" He asked

Sakura looked behind her to see Naruto still holding his hand out to her. She looked at Sasuke.

" No…" She said with a smile " I love Naruto."

With that said she ran into Naruto's arms.

" I realize…I love you Naruto Uzumaki!"

[[ End of ' I Realize'

( A/n: Thank you all for reading my fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed it and look out for more of my work. If you have a request of a coupling then please feel free to ask. till next time…)


End file.
